Enigma
by iWillNVRbAmemory
Summary: OneShot. Basically a small little story mostly centered on Aerith and that spiky blond haired dude. Hope you people like it, please R


Enigma

"Strange how much nicer this place seems now. Just because of such a simple thing as changing the name," Aerith muttered, a small smile upon her face as she sat on the marketplace stairway.

"Interesting change of topic," Leon responded, a grin appearing across his rugged features. "I could have sworn that we were just talking about how we were going to deal with the Organization threat. Just because our world is safer now doesn't mean that other worlds are."

"I know," Aerith sighed, her smile wavering, "It's just that I was trying to be a bit more cheerful. Besides, since when were you so interested in other worlds?"

"Since Sora showed up," Leon muttered with a grin.

"I see now," Aerith laughed, "you're trying to look more 'leader-of-the-restoration-committee-worthy,' aren't you?

"Maybe I am." Leon suddenly became more serious, his smile suddenly disappearing. Aerith stared into his bright blue eyes, noticing that he was looking behind her. Turning on the spot, Aerith saw around a dozen heartless emerging from the shadowy corners, their dark bodies contrasting with their bright yellow eyes. "Neoshadows!" Leon shouted, his gunblade instantly in hand, "Get inside Merlin's house! Now!"

Aerith ran from the marketplace instantly, her dress blowing in the wind. Looking back only once, she was only able to see Leon swinging his weapon in furious desperation. Running sloppily down the stone steps, she suddenly tripped, her foot missing one step entirely. Before she could throw her hands in front of her face to brace the fall, a sleeved arm grabbed her roughly across the abdomen. Panting and gasping for breath, Aerith looked into the eyes of the blond haired man that held her.

Without saying a word, he emotionlessly grasped her around her arms, setting her near the corner of the stairway. Before she could say a word, he had entered the battle next to Leon.

Leon was certainly holding his own, but the large sword of Cloud was definitely welcomed into the fray. Within minutes, the heartless were destroyed, and Cloud, just as nonchalantly as he had entered, quietly walked toward the stairway.

"Cloud?" Aerith said, her voice wavering in uncertainty. Cloud merely looked at her, his cool blue eyes refusing to reflect the sunlight.

"Say Cloud, didn't know you were going to fight," Leon said slyly, in response to an earlier encounter they had had on the Ravine Trail.

"Really?" Cloud questioned under his breath, "That's funny, because the whole reason I showed up is because I didn't see much fighting to begin with." Leon immediately frowned, waiting for the other man to smirk, but it never came. Without saying another word, Cloud walked away.

Leon smiled faintly as he put away his gunblade. "You should still head back to Merlin's house, Aerith," he said. "It's dangerous though, do you need an escort?"

"You're sweet, Leon, but I think I'll go by myself. Besides, I haven't had much time to myself anyway."

Leon grinned, "I can respect that you want to be a big girl, but really, I'm _not_ sweet."

"Sure you are," Aerith responded as she hurried away giggling.

As Aerith finally entered the Borough, she was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice.

"You know, had their been more heartless, you wouldn't have gotten away in time," Cloud said from a corner.

"I can take care of myself Cloud, "Aerith said politely, a smile creeping across her face.

"Regardless…I came back…just like you wanted me to. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Oh!" Aerith said in mock surprise, "So you came back for _me_?"

"I didn't say that," Cloud responded coldly. "I'm only here for one reason, and that is to deal with Sephiroth."

"Oh, I see," Aerith said faintly, her face falling.

"You know how it is," Cloud said, refusing to look at Aerith's downfallen face. "Defeating him is the only way to get rid of my inner darkness."

"But Cloud," Aerith said abruptly, "You don't have to remove the darkness…all you have to do is to overwhelm it with an immense amount of light. The light in your heart could keep the darkness out forever."

"Nice theory," Cloud said gruffly, "Problem is, I don't know if there is light still in my heart."

"I could help with that," Aerith said caringly.

"Really?" Cloud said emotionlessly. "And how could you do that."

"By being your light," Aerith said, a single tear sliding down her face. Cloud stared at her, perplexed. Before he could mutter a word, Aerith walked toward him, her lips gently touching his cheek.

_"I'll be there for you when you feel that darkness is the only way." _

Clearly surprised, Cloud stared at her blankly as she slowly turned and walked away. As she disappeared around the corner, a gloved hand slowly touched his face, rubbing the spot in which Aerith had kissed him. In the descending sunlight, a small flicker of white light swiftly crossed Cloud's face as if a shadow, giving any person the impression that he had smiled.


End file.
